


l’amour naissant

by orphan_account



Series: this budding love [1]
Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do not, above all, plant me in your heart. I’d grow too fast there.</i> In which Zayn and Gigi experience a series of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	l’amour naissant

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from l'amour naissant, one of my favorite songs. give it a listen. :)
> 
> gift for the lovely maya, whom i love more than licorice. that's a big deal, btw. ♥

Gigi kisses him for the first time when they're curled on up on the couch, arguing over what movie to watch.

Her foot is in his lap, his hand curled loosely around her ankle, thumb sliding across her skin every so often. It's comfortable; this thing between them. Zayn doesn't let people in easy, but somehow Gigi's managed to squirm her way into his life, and his lap in the space of a few months. They're friends, yeah, but sometimes Zayn looks at her and he can't help the _wanting_. The heat that simmers in his stomach when she gets too close, when she throws herself into his arms. It's hopeless, he knows, seeing as he doesn't even know if she's into him, but he doesn't know how to stop.

Which makes the kiss all the more surprising.

Her hands cup the back of his neck gently, the soft line of her mouth opening beneath his own. And Gigi is the one who starts the kiss, but Zayn is the one to continue it, to take it and drag it out into something more, angling his jaw and thumbing her cheeks. He kisses her breathless, lays her back against the worn leather sofa and lets his mouth wander over her soft skin. Gigi makes a soft, encouraging sound when he nuzzles into her neck, curls his hand tight around her waist.

"That was unexpected," he says after a moment, brushing the hair away from her face so he can meet her eyes.

They're bright, sea-green like glass, and hold an infinite amount of warmth that's directed towards him.

"Really?" Gigi intones dryly. "I've only been flirting with you for the past, I don't know, six weeks. Dork."

She pokes him in the chest once she's done talking, a warm, shy smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Zayn can't help but laugh. "No shit? I must be pretty thick, I honestly didn't notice."

He slid his hand higher up her thigh, enjoying the pretty blush that stains her cheeks.

"Too chickenshit to work up the nerve to ask you out," he admits, rolling his eyes when she lets out a soft giggle.

"That makes two of us," she points out. "Sneak attack kissing you like a ninja probably wasn't my finest hour."

"I like ninjas."

"That's because you're a nerd, Zayn. A hot nerd. But still."

Zayn shrugs at that, acknowledging that she has a point. "I like _you._ And you, apparently, like me, so what does that make you?"

Instead of answering, she brings him down for another kiss, this time a barely there brushing of lips that's somehow more intimate than the kisses before it.

"It makes me," Gigi breathes in-between soft kisses, "Someone who has a thing for talented, cute, humble nerds. Now be quiet and _kiss_ me."

For a moment, Zayn considers arguing (she's incredibly cute when she's mad; has the best pouty face) but then her lips are on his, and she's warm beneath his palms, real and solid and beautiful and everything he's ever wanted.

And yeah. Maybe this is a good thing.  Maybe he could get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ zillowtalk. this is the first in a series so pls give me ideas lol.


End file.
